Sinclair Projects Issue 1
This issue was dated Dec 1982/Jan 1983 and cost 95p Regulars Contents / Editorial - 1 page (3) Clubs: Clubbing together for mutual support - 1 page (5) News Page 6 *Data loss threat overcome: Memtic T by Camel Products *Plug-in Spectrum amplifier: The Spectrum Audio Amplifier from Andrew Pennel *EPROM from Pilot: EPROM Programmer from Pilot Data *Glaring problems eased: Video-Glasses by File Binders Ltd Page 7 *Colourful registers on market: The ZX Spectrum Guide from Youngs Computer Publications and The Guide to Spectrum Resources from Micro Scene *Spectrum speech pack: from DCP Microdevelopments *Dot matrix thermal printer: SP40/42 ''from Dean Electronics Page 8 *Tracing the Spectrum: RD Digital Tracer'' from RD Laboratories *Promoting Alpha on EPROM: from Capital Computers *Electronics on show *Portable Sinclairs: ''Jigsaw ''from Computer Aided Printing Services Ltd Page 9 *ZX-81 programs for the Spectrum: from East London Robotics *Sinclair market expands rapidly *Non-wobble RAM: from Ground Control Features How to Solder: Soldering to a perfect finish - 2 pages (10-11) :The ability to use a soldering iron is of major importance in any electronics projects. David Elbee gives a simple guide on how to make it seem easy. Joystick Controller: How to move in two directions at the same time - 5 pages (12-16) :A joystick is a useful and versatile addition to a computer because it allows the user to control two variables simultaneously with a single lever. Those variables could be the frequency and loudness of a tone or the speed and direction of a model car being controlled by the computer. Dave Sanders explains how to build one in three simple sections. Word Processor: Better text handling on the Spectrum - 3 pages (17-19) :Word processors save a great deal of time. They reduce the amount of re-typing necessary to produce a finished piece of writing and the quality tends to be better. Randle Hurley, who included a word processor in his recent book of practical uses for the ZX-81 here reveals some guidelines for using the spectrum as a word processor. Latch Card: Driving force at a reasonable price - 4 pages (20-23) :Dave Buckley details how to make a Latch-Card which is wired-up on Veroboard so that it can be built easily without having to send for a special printed circuit board or to have one specially etched. It is an easily-built, eight-bit output memory-mapped latch at address 36850 for a ZX-81 which can be modified for the Spectrum. Christmas Lights: Brightening the festive season - 5 pages (24-28) :Dave Buckley details how to improve your Christmas tree decorations by making a simple power card which will allow your ZX-81 to control the switching on and off of the tree lights. The card can also be used for a number of other switching applications, including lamps, aquarium heaters and model railway points. Graphics Generator: Circuit training helps to build good characters - 5 pages (29-33) :Good graphics can make all the difference to a program. Dave Looker investigates ways of defining your own illustrations. EPROM Blower: EPROM blower needs large software element - 8 pages (34-41) :Stephen Churchman details how to expand the storage available for programs using inexpensive components. Tool Kit: Tooling-up for an absorbing hobby - 4 pages (42-45) :Whatever your ambitions, a toolkit of some kind is essential. Most jobs are made easier if the correct kit is used. In this first article Richard Larkin gives some tips on the basic items which are required and looks in detail at some of the important tools. Edge Connector - 1 page (47) :ZX-81 and Spectrum Edge Connector signal allocation. Other Credits Consultant Editor :Robin Bradbeer Technical Assessors :Richard Larkin, Peter Whittle, Dave Buckley, Bazyle Butcher Production Editor :Harold Mayes Design :Bill Scolding, Elaine Bishop Editorial/Production Assistant :Sue Hawes Editorial Director :John Sterlicchi External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Other Issues